Burn
by ampamja
Summary: Hace ocho años, la vida era buena para Rachel Berry. Viviendo en Atlanta e yendo a la universidad, su sueño de convertirse en doctora estaba a su alcance y estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray. Entonces, una noche mientras Rachel dormía, Quinn desapareció. Sin una nota, ni una llamada telefónica, nada quedaba de un amor que ella creyó que dudaría para siempre. Adaptación. G!p Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La mujer que se reía tontamente en la estación de enfermería era demasiado para Rachel. Normalmente esa pequeñez no le molestaba. Incluso solía unirse a la diversión en algunas ocasiones, cuando las noches en la sala de emergencia eran lentas y relativamente calmadas.

Esta noche no era uno de esos momentos.

Se encontraba exhausta, gracias a los dioses de los colchones que estaba cerca del final de su turno. Su cabeza le latía como una batería, había sido pateada y vomitada por un irritable niño de cuatro años. A pesar de que se había cambiado de uniforme, el olor no dejaba sus fosas nasales, cuatro ibuprofenos y tres tazas de café, no habían hecho nada para aliviar las otras dos cosas.

Odiándose a sí misma un poco, miró a la historia médica en la que escribía y aclaró su garganta. Las risas pararon, y por algunas de las miradas que le dieron mientras las mujeres se dispersaban mientras decía su nombre con unas cuantas mierdas en la lista. Suspiró haciendo una nota mental para complacerlas con un decadente postre, con la esperanza de borrar el apodo de "perra" que le habían asignado.

Mercedes, una amiga y una de las enfermeras que se habían unido al personal en el Atlanta General alrededor del mismo tiempo que Rachel, se acercó a donde se encontraba, con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro. Desafortunadamente, Mercedes todavía sostenía una historia médica de un paciente en la mano.

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Rachel. —Todo terminará pronto.

—Sólo para ponerse en marcha otra vez en doce horas —dijo Rachel con ironía. No es que odiara su trabajo. Eso se hallaba muy lejos de la realidad. El turno de hoy había sido particularmente difícil, y el dolor de cabeza incesante sólo lo hizo peor.

—Esto podría hacerte sentir mejor. —Colleen le entregó el archivo y le guiñó un ojo—. Habitación seis.

Curiosa, Rachel miró la hoja, por costumbre escaneó la información médica primero antes de que sus ojos se posaran en el nombre. Yendo con reserva por el medio del pasillo concurrido, parpadeó, pensando que de alguna manera había leído mal lo que decía, y miró el nombre de nuevo Quinn Fabray. Nope, no había error.

Tal vez no era la misma Quinn Fabray que había conocido hace ocho años. Fabray era un apellido muy común. Así como lo era el nombre Quinn, se dijo. Pero entonces, leyó la fecha de nacimiento. El año coincidía con el suyo.

Maldita sea.

Bueno, eso explicaba los comentarios de Colleen y por qué las enfermeras estuvieron tan animadas, porque le habían dado un vistazo a él.

Miró a Colleen que ahora se hallaba en el teléfono, y luego miró a su alrededor para ver si había otros médicos a quienes podría entregar el archivo, para poder ir a esconderse en un armario de suministros hasta que este particular Quinn Fabray, abandonara el edificio. Claro, era cobarde de su parte y poco profesional también, pero ver a este particular Quinn Fabray de nuevo podría ser desastroso.

No servía de nada. La sala de emergencias estaba llena, y estaban cortos de personal esta noche. No había más remedio que enfrentarse al demonio de su pasado. Rachel reunió todas las fibras de la fortaleza que tenía dentro y abrió la puerta a la sala de examen número seis.

Cuando Quinn levantó la mirada, la sonrisa de pirata dividió su boca llena y arrugó las comisuras de sus ojos azules, verdes. Llevaba el cabello rubio muy corto, y en uno de esos estilos desordenados que envidiaba de los otros que lucían como si tardaran dos segundos en lograrlo.

Que Dios la ayudara, el tiempo había sido muy, muy bueno con ella.

Rachel, por otro lado, se sintió un poco marchita en sus Nike. Probablemente parecía basura reciclada y olía a vómito. No llevaba maquillaje, su cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo andrajosa, que no había tocado desde que se había duchado antes de venir a trabajar, y su bata de color verde podrido sin duda hacía que su tez se viera demacrada. Impresionante.

Espera, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por cómo se veía? Y maldita sea, también se sonrojaba. Con esa piel blanca, su cara se iluminaba como un anuncio de neón.

—Hola, Rach —le dijo con la misma voz que aún podía oír en sueños ocasionales.

No, pesadillas.

—Quinn

Rachel reunió toda su fuerza para dar un paso más cerca de donde se hallaba sentada en el borde de la estrecha camilla de hospital. Sus largas piernas colgaban sobre un lado, los dedos de sus pies casi tocando el suelo. Llevaba vaqueros desteñidos, botas de cordones desgastados, y una camiseta blanca. Una chaqueta de motociclista de cuero negra y un casco plateado en la silla junto a la cama. Al menos tuvo el buen sentido de usar uno.

—Es bueno verte. Felicidades —dijo, señalando a la identificación que se hallaba en la parte superior de su bata.

—Gracias. —A propósito no hizo recíproco el comentario "es bueno verte" porque no le gustaba tener que mentir a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

—Siempre supe que lo harías.

—Entonces tenías más confianza en mí que yo. Estuve a punto de renunciar más de una vez.

—Pero no lo hiciste, y ahora mírate. Doctora Rachel Berry. Me alegro por ti.

Rachel murmuró otro incómodo—: Gracias. —Y echó un vistazo a la historia médica de Quinn con la esperanza de evitar más charla. Se encontraba aquí por una quemadura en el antebrazo izquierdo. Se dio cuenta de que sostenía un poco el brazo hacia un lado para que no rozara la ropa, con la mano apoyada en el muslo.

Al darse cuenta de que tenía que tocarlo, Rachel se puso un par de guantes de látex. Aunque era necesario, también proporcionaría una barrera fina entre los dedos y la piel. —Déjame ver la quemadura.

Extendió el brazo frente suyo, torciendo la muñeca para que pudiera examinar la lesión. Podía sentir su mirada como un contacto físico, sentir el calor de su cuerpo irradiando hacia ella. Quinn siempre había sido una de esas personas que eran intrínsecamente amables y tolerantes. Nada parecía inquietarle. Y, a pesar de su buena apariencia y una personalidad de buen trato, olía increíble, como el cuero mezclado con un toque sutil de algo picante.

Caray, Rachel enfócate en tu trabajo.

La quemadura abarcaba un área de aproximadamente el tamaño de la palma de la mano, a mitad de camino entre la muñeca y el codo.

Parecía irritado, con la piel roja, hinchada y caliente. Había un par de puntos más cerca del centro que empezaban a subir en pequeñas ampollas, pero por suerte para ella no era grave.

—Es más que nada de primer grado con una superficie de segundo grado leve en el centro. No será necesario desbridamiento, sólo un poco de crema antibiótica y un vendaje suelto por una semana o más mientras se recupera. También necesitarás permanecer alejado del sol. Puedo escribir una receta para analgésicos si crees necesitarlos.

—No, estoy bien.

—El ibuprofeno te ayudará con la inflamación.

—Lo tengo. ¿Qué es "desbridamiento" exactamente?

—Con las quemaduras más graves, las capas destruidas de la piel tienen que ser fregadas y extraídas.

Se estremeció visiblemente. —Suena doloroso.

—Ahí es donde la morfina viene muy bien. ¿Cómo te ocurrió la lesión?

—Gajes del oficio. Soy la Sous Chef de Bite.

El estómago de Rachel hizo un pequeño descenso extraño al saber que se hallaba de vuelta en Atlanta, trabajando sólo a unas pocas cuadras del hospital.

—¿Has oído hablar del lugar? —preguntó cuándo permaneció en silencio.

—Eh, sí, creo que sí. Muy popular y un éxito entre los críticos locales. Es propiedad de Santana, ¿Esa chica que está en la televisión una vez a la semana?

Quinn sonrió y Rachel dio un paso atrás, como si esa sonrisa de alguna manera la metería aún más en su campo de fuerza. Ciertamente lo había hecho antes. —Esa es ella. Santana López es quien me contrató. Una gran chef y una buena chica.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, le preguntó—: ¿Cómo acabaste siendo un chef?

Se encogió de hombros, y la sonrisa se le escapó. —Supongo que fue algo que me encontró. Es una larga historia.

Una que no quería oír y, obviamente, ella no quería contar, sobre todo, no a ella.

Sólo era una chica desechable que había follado en la universidad durante siete meses y luego arrojó lejos como el par de guantes, que se quitaba de las manos y depositó en el cubo de la basura.

Rachel tomó su historial médico, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho para que sus temblorosas manos tuvieran algo a que aferrarse. —Una enfermera vendrá dentro de unos minutos para darte tu receta e instrucciones de cuidado. Buena suerte, Quinn. —Agarró el picaporte en un intento desesperado por huir de la sala de examen de repente claustrofóbica.

—¿Qué? ¡Espera! —Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, se puso de pie, bloqueando su salida con una gran mano extendida a través del marco—. Rach, no te vayas todavía. Hay cosas que yo... tengo que decir algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Durante mucho tiempo se quedó mirando a través de la estrecha ventana en la puerta, esperando que alguien la viera allí de pie y la convocara al exterior, solicitando su ayuda, cualquier cosa para alejarla de Quinn Fabray y los recuerdos que flotaban a través de ella, luego de que la represa que los había estado conteniendo, de nuevo hubiera reventado.

—Mírame, por favor —dijo Quinn.

Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No necesito escucharlo, Quinn. Sea lo que sea que piensas que tienes que decir, no necesito escucharlo.

—Lo siento, Rach.

Realmente no tenía necesidad de oír esas palabras. —¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Frunció el ceño. —No te sigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo lamentaste? ¿Ocho años? ¿O sólo por los veinte minutos que han pasado desde que caminé por la puerta? Mi apuesta está en la segunda. Incluso me atrevería a aventurar una respuesta: que ningún arrepentimiento ha cruzado por tu mente hasta esta noche.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Pasó una mano por el pelo antes de colocarlas en sus caderas.

Rachel se negó a mirar sus pechos, la forma en que el suave algodón de su camisa se aferraban a ella. Ni siquiera era una camisa real, por el amor de Dios. Era una camiseta de resaque, lavada miles de veces y estirada a través de su torso. Y podría resistir estar en un tamaño más grande, por lo que no destacó claramente la llanura de sus abdominales y el balanceo de sus bíceps. Camisetas así deben permanecer ocultas debajo de otras piezas de ropa, de ahí la razón por la que fueron llamadas camisetas de resaque.

Si trataba lo suficiente, todavía podía recordar cómo olía su piel en ese espacio entre sus pechos, después de un entrenamiento, después del sexo. Estúpida memoria olfativa.

—Siempre lo he lamentado, Rach. Siempre. Tienes que creerme. Nunca hubiese querido dejarte si no hubiera tenido una muy buena razón para ello.

Se veía tan increíblemente sincero y arrepentido. Rachel tuvo que luchar para mantener su fachada de indiferencia ilesa y en su lugar. —Entonces vamos a escucharlo.

Tragó saliva. Su boca se movió como si quisiera formar palabras que no vendrían. Muda, negó con la cabeza en el suelo.

—Está bien, Quinn, de verdad —dijo con resignación, aunque no lo sentía—. Fue lo mejor de todos modos. Con mi pesada carga académica y tratando de entrar en la escuela de medicina, no necesitaba distracción.

El dicho era cierto: una mentira conduce a otra, y solo había dicho una mentira. Ella había sido nada más que apoyo en ese entonces, un oído dispuesto a escuchar, una distracción cuando lo necesitaba, su mejor amiga. Quinn había sido la única persona que la ayudó a aliviar su ansiedad sobre su futuro.

Y también estaba el buen sexo, un potente calmante para el estrés en sí mismo.

—Oh, ¿Así que eso es todo lo que era? Una distracción. Como una molesta avispa tratando de meter mi aguijón en ti. —Torció la comisura de su boca.

Si pensaba que iba a convertir algo pesado en algo ligero, se equivocaba. También se encontraba decepcionada de sí misma, por todavía aferrarse al dolor después de tantos años. Debería haber estado ausente mucho tiempo por ahora, al igual como pensaba que ella lo estaba, pero obviamente ese no era el caso. Al verla de nuevo trajo todo de prisa hacia la realidad.

Rachel alzó la barbilla. —Algo por el estilo.

—Oh. Recuerdo las cosas muy distintas. Me parece recordar que te gustaba mi aguijón.

—Tienes razón, Quinn. Me gustaba. —Forzó una sonrisa—. Bastante en realidad. Justo hasta el momento en que, junto como su dueña, desapareció. Sin una nota, ni una llamada, nada. Lo menos que podrías haber hecho por mí fue haber escrito una carta "Querida Jane" o algo, así no hubiese estado preguntándome si habías sido golpeado por un autobús. Tuve que saber que te habías ido de la escuela por tu compañero, Robbie.

Se acercó más y se echó hacia atrás. Dejarla en su espacio personal era peligroso.

—Es curioso, suena como a mucha preocupación por mí. Pensé que habías dicho que era nada más que una distracción.

Rachel apartó la mano de la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. —Ten cuidado con esa herida —dijo antes de prácticamente correr a la estación de enfermeras.

Empujó el historial a la primera enfermera disponible que encontró, dándole instrucciones rápidas sobre qué hacer mientras garabateaba su firma en los papeles, y luego se dirigió directamente a la sala de descanso y a su casillero. Su turno había terminado oficialmente. Pero no pudo salir del hospital con la suficiente rapidez.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Colleen detrás de ella, haciéndola casi saltar fuera de su piel.

Puso una sonrisa falsa. —Por supuesto, ¿Por qué?

—Por una cosa, tienes tu suéter al revés.

—Mierda. —Rachel se lo quitó, apagada, y hurgó para darle vuelta al lado correcto.

—Creo que deberías saber que preguntó específicamente por ti, Rach.

Dejó caer el suéter, así que pateó la cosa nada colaboradora en su armario y cerró la puerta. A la mierda. Acababa de pasar frío durante unos minutos hasta que se metió adentro de su coche y se calentó. Era finales de marzo, no mediados de enero. Sobreviviría.

—Estoy adivinando que podrían haber significado algo el uno para el otro en algún momento en el pasado.

—Ah, has atinado allí, Colleen. En. El. Pasado. Te veré mañana.

Rachel se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió de la sala de descanso. Tomó la primera orilla de los ascensores y volvió en sí, pulsando repetidamente la flecha hacia abajo como si eso lo fuera a convocar más rápido. Tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron, se lanzó dentro y apretó el botón P1 para el primer nivel del estacionamiento. Por la forma en que el hospital fue diseñado, una buena parte de su estacionamiento se hallaba bajo tierra. Por desgracia, una mano femenina violó la brecha en el último segundo. Quinn entró, ligeramente sin aliento.

Debería haber tomado las escaleras.

El único otro pasajero, una pequeña señora mayor con un mechón de pelo blanco y un bastón púrpura, miró a Quinn interrogantemente.

—Oh, también voy al estacionamiento, gracias —dijo con una sonrisa que le diría a las flores que florecieran tempranamente. La mujer le sonrió y agarró el pasamano. Probablemente para mantener el equilibrio de toda la testosterona flotando sobre ella. Ya era bastante difícil para una persona joven. Una persona de su edad era susceptible de tener un ataque al corazón.

Rachel se quedó allí y lo miró, con la espalda pegada a la pared de acero inoxidable del ascensor durante la breve caída de dos pisos. No había aparcado en el estacionamiento. El estacionamiento de emergencias se encontraba en otra área del hospital. Y no puedes dudar que se veía aún más caliente en la chaqueta de cuero.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Quinn dio un paso atrás, apoyando su mano contra ellas, dejando a la mujer bajar. Tom, uno de los guardias de seguridad del hospital, se detuvo en su trucado carrito de golf.

—Buenas noches, Dra. Berry —dijo con un cabeceo.

—Hola, Tom.

—¿Necesita que la lleve?

—No, gracias, pero estoy segura de que a esta buena señora le encantaría.

Tom saltó y rodeó el carro para ayudar a la señora. Cuando estuvo seguro de que se sentaba en el lugar correcto, se alejó.

Rachel ignoró a Quinn y comenzó a caminar hacia su coche, pero, naturalmente, la siguió. Por supuesto, lo hizo. Iba detrás de ella hacia su Honda Accord de segunda mano que había tenido mejores días, para tratar de cauterizar la herida que había abierto de nuevo. Nada de eso importaba. Podía pedir disculpas hasta el cansancio, pero hasta que le diera una razón legítima por la que le había hecho tanto daño, no quería oír nada más de lo que tuviera que decir. Fue en el pasado, como le había dicho a Colleen, y ahí es donde necesitaba quedarse. O devolverse a toda prisa.

Buscó en su mochila hasta encontrar sus llaves, lo cual era otra cosa que le había hecho, la agitó tan a fondo que automáticamente no las tenía en su mano cuando apretó el paso del elevador. Una regla básica pero vital de la seguridad de las mujeres, y que Quinn Fabray la había hecho olvidar, como si no lo hubiera hecho sin falta todas las noches cuando su turno terminaba. Rachel quería dar vuelta y arrojarle las llaves a la cabeza en señal de frustración. En cambio, apretó los dientes y las metió en la cerradura en el segundo que llegó a su coche.

Quinn puso su casco en el techo del coche, la agarró por el brazo y la hizo girar hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada contra la puerta.

—¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que logró graznar antes de que su boca cubriera la suya.

Su resistencia se derritió más rápido de lo que se podría decir "stat"1. Con un débil gemido, abrió los labios para dejarlo entrar. Su lengua violó el espacio, mientras sus brazos se abrieron paso por la cintura de Rachel, alejándola del coche y estrellándola en su cuerpo duro y caliente.

Sabía que no debía permitir que eso sucediera. Permitir que la besara redefinió la palabra estúpido, pero con cada segundo que duraba el embriagador beso, otra capa de suciedad se despegó de los recuerdos que había enterrado hace tantos años. Hasta que la rodeaban, inundándola en su calor e intensidad. Hasta que juró que podía sentir su piel desnuda presionada a la suya y su peso entre sus muslos.

De alguna manera, sus manos habían hecho su camino hasta sus hombros, sus talones se separaron del concreto para poder acercarse aún más a esa deliciosa boca suya. Siempre había sido tan bueno en esto de los besos, acoplamiento, follando, lo que sea. Al igual que las dos mitades de un todo, cuando se reunieron fue magia.

Quinn Fabray era la mejor cosa mala que jamás había hecho.

Pero las palabras específicas se destacaron desde ese pensamiento... malo y hecho.

Recuperó sus pensamientos confundidos, la empujó lejos de ella, ampliando la brecha tanto como el espacio entre los coches le permitían. Ambas respiraban con dificultad, se miraban el uno al otro, con las bocas húmedas, sus dedos se cerraron en nada a falta de algo físico. Casi se estremeció ante la pérdida.

La chica era peligroso para todas las partes de su cuerpo, no sólo para su lívido oxidada.

—Regresé, Rachel. Esta vez para siempre.

—Voy a avisar a los medios de comunicación.

Se echó a reír. —No me di cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos esa listilla boca tuya hasta que tuve una verdadera muestra nuevamente.

Rachel recogió su mochila de donde la había dejado caer al lado de sus pies. —Saboréalo porque no habrá una próxima vez.

Quinn extendió la mano y pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior, que hormigueó. —Vamos a ver eso. —Agarró su casco de la parte superior del coche, metiéndolo bajo su brazo sano—. Conduce con cuidado.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, abrió la puerta del coche y se metió dentro, cerrándolo de nuevo al momento en que su trasero golpeó el asiento. Sólo que ahora no lo hacía para protegerse de algún atacante al azar.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la historia

Esta es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto

Capítulo 2

Había flores esperándola cuando llegó al hospital al día siguiente. Rachel sabía que eran para ella tan pronto como las divisó. No necesitaba leer la tarjeta que Colleen le pasaba con una sonrisa engreída.

Era un bulto enorme de gladiolas en cada forma conocida por el hombre. Dándose cuenta que Quinn recordaba su flor favorita no debería poner su cara roja y hacer que su sangre bombeara más rápido por sus venas. Rachel restregó su esternón con sus nudillos como si eso haría que el sentimiento cursi se fuera mientras le fruncía el ceño al hermoso ramo tan fuerte que era un milagro que no se marchitaran y murieran en el lugar.

—¿No vas a leer la tarjeta? —preguntó Collen.

—En algún momento. —Cuando estuviera en un mejor estado mental y no sintiéndose tan cegada por el regalo de Quinn.

—Si yo estuviera en tus zapatos. La tomaría mientras pudiera. Está obviamente enamorada de ti, y es hermosa. Hubieras pensado que Brad Pitt entró aquí anoche con la manera que todas las mujeres reaccionaron, los hombres también.

—De verdad no entiendo toda la fascinación con Brad Pitt —dijo Rachel en un intento de cambiar el tema—. Seguro, estuvo lindo en Leyendas de Pasión, pero actualmente tiene un candado alrededor de su pene y una camada detrás de él. Sabes que probablemente huele a Play-doh y a pañales orinados.

Colleen se rió a carcajadas. —Aún así, no lo patearía fuera de la cama por comer galletas saladas. Y tú particularmente no te preocupas mucho por los niños, ¿Verdad?

Rachel giró su ceño fruncido a Collen. —No es que no me gusten los niños. La mayoría de mi contacto con ellos es cuando están en su peor momento. He sido vomitada, gritada o atacada. A veces, todas las anteriores. Los pequeños imbéciles son malos.

—¿Acaso tu hermana no tiene unos cuantos?

—Vive en Detroit. Como máximo, los veo dos veces al año. —Cuando Colleen elevó una ceja, Rachel dijo—: No me des esa mirada. Hablamos por Skype cada cuanta semana. Amo a mi hermana y sus hijos malcriados, pero vivo para servir. Estaré todavía pagando préstamos estudiantiles cuando tenga noventa. Mientras más trabaje, más pronto puedo comenzar a ahorrar dinero para mi nicho funerario.

—Cristo, Rach. Necesitas tener una vida fuera de este hospital. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo. —Colleen se giró para alejarse, a continuación dijo sobre su hombro—: Abre la tarjeta.

Rachel cargó la tarjeta alrededor de la mayoría de su turno, el peso de ello casi tangible en su bolsillo. No quería abrirla porque sabía que diría algo ingenioso o encantador, y eliminaría su resolución. Quinn era buena en hacer su camino cuando quería algo.

Las flores las habían mandado a los pisos de cuidados a los ancianos donde hicieron sonreír a alguien en vez de fruncir el ceño en confusión. Innecesario decir que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. La conversación que había tenido con Quinn se mantuvo repitiendo en su cabeza, pausando en su disculpa y la declaración de que estaba de vuelta para bien.

¿Pero a donde irías y por qué?

Y luego estaba el beso. Difícil de olvidarlo, también. Quinn debería de tener un huracán nombrado en su honor, irrumpiendo por aquel salvaje azul, entristeciendo la progresión normal de vida, dejando devastación en su estela. Una categoría cinco de seguro.

En su descanso para cenar, juntó suficiente valor para abrir el pequeño sobre.

_Gracias por el cuidado de primera, Dra. Berry. El beso hizo sentir mí herida mucho mejor. Quiero verte otra vez_.

Y había escrito su número telefónico debajo de las palabras.

Abruptamente se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo, así que borró la expresión de su cara y comenzó a partir la tarjeta por la mitad. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Por alguna razón, no pudo permitirse destruirla.

Las cosas siempre se sintieron inconclusas entre ellas, aún después de que la había dejado abandonada. En la parte trasera de su mente, lejos de toda ira y dolor, ha habido un sentimiento persistente de que algo no estaba del todo bien. No con su relación, sino con Quinn.

En las semanas antes de que desapareciera, se había vuelto callada y menos animada, como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros repentinamente. Le aseguró una y otra vez que no era ella o ellas juntos, pero no había habido una explicación real. Después se desvaneció como si nunca estuvo ahí.

Varias veces en los meses después, alguien la había llamado de un número desconocido y había contestado, solo para escuchar silencio del otro lado de la línea. Rachel se había convencido que era ella, pero a lo mejor había visto demasiadas películas melodramáticas.

Después de haber pasado por unas cuantas citas miserables, se había rendido a favor de concentrarse en la escuela de medicina. Hubo algunas breves aventuras para reducir el periodo de sequía, pero nada alguna vez se tornó serio. Y para ser sincera, nadie nunca había llegado a la altura de Quinn. Ahora se tenía que preguntar si había estado subconscientemente aun languideciendo por ella todos estos años. Malditamente segura que lucía así. Ese era un pensamiento depresivo. Pero si seguía en su camino actual, terminaría como una señora mayor con cuarenta gatos y sin hijos que eventualmente la encontrarían muerta, su cadáver seco. Colleen tenía razón. Necesitaba una vida fuera de la que existía dentro de las paredes del hospital.

La pregunta era si podía confiar en Quinn para no destruir su corazón otra vez si le daba la oportunidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo**

**los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen **

**esta es una adaptación**

Capítulo 3

Quinn checó su teléfono incesantemente mientras hacía sus deberes en el restaurant. Como Sous Chef Ejecutivo, estaba de segunda al mando de Santana López. Cocinaba por supuesto, pero también supervisaba a su staff, abastecía comida y suministros, ayudaba a planear los menús, y se aseguraba que la cocina estaba segura y sanitaria todo el tiempo. En otras palabras, se mataba trabajando, pero amaba cada minuto de ello. Bueno, la mayoría de ello. Lidiando con los problemas con su staff no siempre era divertido.

Luck había jugado una gran parte en que obtuviera el trabajo en Bite, junto con sus habilidades de cocina.

Había conocido a Santana mientras trabajaba como Sous Chef Junior en el restaurant allá en Birmingham. Cuando Santana estaba planeando abrir su propio lugar en Atlanta, había visitado alguno de los mejores restaurantes en el sur, y eso lo llevo a donde Quinn trabajaba. Después de cenar, Santana pidió conocer a los chefs. El jefe de Quinn estaba fuera esa noche, así que Quinn tuvo el privilegio de ser presentada a Santana, y escuchar de primera mano cuanto había disfrutado la comida.

Ambas se llevaron bien instantáneamente, terminaron compartiendo una botella de vino y conversando mucho después de que el restaurant había cerrado por esa noche. Quinn le dijo cuanto había amado vivir en Atlanta y que esperaba eventualmente regresar algún día. Santana debió de haber estado lo suficientemente impresionada con Quinn como para recordarle porque cuando Bite se convirtió en un éxito, levantó el teléfono y le ofreció trabajo. El momento era correcto para que dejara Birmingham detrás y mudarse de vuelta a Atlanta. No estaba arrepentida de la decisión.

Tampoco podía negar que Rachel nunca estuvo fuera de su mente el tiempo completo que había estado lejos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era atrapar una visión de ella en la multitud o pensar que había escuchado su risa y su estómago dolería tan intensamente que casi lo doblara en arrepentimiento.

No había sido su decisión dejarla o a la escuela, pero a veces la vida aleja tus opciones. Te recuerda no ponerte demasiado cómoda donde estas porque en cualquier minuto la alfombra podría ser arrebatada de debajo de tus pies, dejándote en tu espalda y jadeando por aire.

El alivio que sintió cuando se enteró que ella estaba de vuelta en Atlanta, también, trabajando en un hospital aquí y aun soltera, había sido inmensurable. Como si la suerte estaba finalmente de su lado. Había significado jalar algunas cuerdas para obtener información, pero había algunas personas importantes que eran clientes regulares en Bite, uno era el Jefe de Staff en Atlanta General. Pudo no haber sido la manera más ética de hacerlo, pero a Quinn realmente no le importaba. Lo que le importaba más era el resultado final.

Tan lejos como las paredes que había levantado alrededor de su corazón, bueno, encontraría una manera de escalarlas también. Dos cosas que Quinn tenía a montones eran paciencia y resistencia.

Santana entró detrás de Quinn y colocó la mano sobre su hombro. — ¿Cómo está el brazo?

—Algo sensible, pero tolerable. —había seguido las instrucciones de la enfermera sobre como limpiar y emendar la herida. La probabilidad era que tendría una cicatriz de eso, pero se ha herido peor cayendo de su motocicleta.

— ¿Seguro que no necesitas tomarte la noche libre?

Era agradable que Santana se preocupara sobre su bienestar, pero era innecesario en estas circunstancias.

—No duele, San. De verdad, mientras que siga alejado del calor directo por unos cuantos días, estaré bien.

—Sólo estoy contento de que no fuera peor.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Los accidentes pasan. Y eso es lo que fue, un maldito accidente. Seth giró con una olla al mismo tiempo que me estiré por un tazón. Es una cocina comercial. Es de esperarse. Lo sabes. ¿Cuántas veces te has quemado la mano o cortado algún dedo?

Santana hizo una mueca. —Más veces de las que me importa contar.

—Sí, yo también, y puedo decirte, los puntos son un dolor mucho más grande que esta quemadura en mi brazo, así que déjalo pasar.

—De acuerdo, está olvidado. Pero si comienza a doler o necesitas un descanso, tómalo.

—Lo haré.

—Entonces, ¿Viste a Rachel?

Si algo bueno podía salir de estar herido, era que se había forzado a tragarse su ansiedad sobre verla otra vez y arrastró su trasero indeciso hacia su sala de emergencias por tratamiento. Su reacción había sido lo que había esperado, a lo mejor un poco mejor considerando que no lo pateo en las bolas.

Quinn asintió a la pregunta de Santana. —No fue exactamente un momento Hallmark.

—Espero que eso no fuera lo que esperabas.

—No, pero tuve algunas expectaciones ridículas de que a lo mejor habrían por lo menos algunas cuantas sonrisas de su parte, a lo mejor una conversación racional detrás de los incómodos hola y la charla médica.

Santana frunció el ceño. — ¿No te dijo que te jodieras por completo, o sí?

Quinn tomó una respiración profunda, la sacó lentamente por su nariz. —Bueno, a lo mejor. Es difícil estar seguro con Rachel. Alardea, pero ese es su mecanismo de protección para mantener a las personas a distancia.

—Tengo una de esas en casa en este momento —dijo Santana rió irónicamente.

—Santa mierda, ¿Elle se mudó?

—El fin de semana pasado. Ha sido un ajuste por decir poco. Mi apartamento luce como si una bomba explotó ahí. Excepto por la cocina por supuesto. Se conduce lejos de mi cocina. Si no estuviera tan loca por la mujer, ya la habría estrangulado.

Un pinchazo de celos golpeó a Quinn. Estaba lista para eso también, compromiso y domesticidad. Discutiendo sobre quién se bebió lo último del jugo de naranja y puso de vuelta el envase vacío en el refrigerador, o quien dejó las toallas mojadas en el piso del baño. Peleando por el control remoto o las secciones del periódico sobre el café en las mañanas. Despertando con un cálido y suave cuerpo acurrucado a su lado, un derrame de cabello castaño a través de la almohada. Dios sí, quería eso. Felicidad y beligerancia. También sabía dónde encontrarla. Ahora solo tenía que hacer un maldito buen trabajo en convencer a la otra parte.

—Herí a Rachel muy fuerte —dijo.

— ¿Le dijiste lo que pasó con tu familia?

—Todavía no. Necesito arreglar las cosas entre nosotros primero, ver si aún queda algún destello de esperanza. Estoy tratando de recordarle las partes buenas de nuestra relación antes de ir y echar los sucios problemas de mi familia a la mezcla.

Aun después de todo este tiempo, amargura aún se elevaba en la garganta de Quinn cuando pensó sobre lo que su padre hizo. Como había partido sus vidas y familia.

Le debía la verdad a Rachel, pero primero quería saber si se podría preocupar profundamente por ella otra vez antes de contarle todo. No quería que la lastima corrompiera sus sentimientos. Si tenía alguna oportunidad de tenerla de vuelta, Quinn quería que sus emociones fueran genuinas.

—Así que, ¿Cuál es tu siguiente movimiento? —le preguntó Santana.

—La voy a molestar demasiado hasta que se rinda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero no haber cometido errores esta vez**

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN. G!P QUINN **

Capítulo 4

Quinn iba a molestar jodidamente a Rachel.

Ahora estaba claro que ese era su trabajo, exasperarla hasta el punto en que cediera y aceptara verlo. Primero, habían sido las flores, ahora era la comida.

Exactamente a las seis y media de la siguiente tarde, y exactamente el momento en que tomaba su descanso para cenar, tres hombres vestidos en pantalones negros, chalecos negros, y camisas blancas de algodón, entregaron suficiente comida como para alimentar a todo el personal de urgencias. Pero no cualquier comida. No, rindió honor a su herencia preparando pan de soda, estofado irlandés, y una especie de extravagante pastel de manzana para el postre. Incluso ella no estaba tan enterada sobre los platos tradicionales irlandeses.

Rachel no entendía cómo podía estar halagada por el espléndido gesto y mortificada al mismo tiempo por el posterior murmullo de sus compañeros de trabajo. Había corrido la voz con bastante rapidez sobre una mujer que era su pretendiente, gracias a la rabiosa vid de chismes del hospital.

—¿Eres irlandesa? —preguntó uno de los otros doctores, su plato colmado con comida.

Rachel lo miró atónita, peleando contra la compulsión de preguntarle cómo incluso se había convertido en doctor. Pero de nuevo, algunas personas viven en sus propios pequeños mundos, ajenas a lo que sucedía alrededor de ellas fuera del ámbito de sus trabajos. Aun así, todo lo que tenías que hacer era echarle un vistazo a ella, el cabello, los ojos, la piel clara, y sospechar que había por lo menos un poco de sangre irlandesa en sus venas. El apellido lo finalizaba bastante con un lindo y pequeño moño.

Señaló con su tenedor a su cabeza y luego su tarjeta de identificación antes de llevar un bocado de estofado a su boca. Y no sabes cuan increíble estaba: rica, tierna y perfectamente sazonada. Probablemente incluso mejor que el que su abuelo Reilly solía hacer, y eso era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que sus recetas se había transmitido a través de generaciones de cocineros irlandeses.

Tan pronto como terminó de comer se puso un suéter y salió con su teléfono. Todavía tenía la tarjeta de las flores con el número de Quinn en ella.

Sonó varias veces antes de que cayera en cuenta de lo tonto que era llamarla a esta hora. Probablemente estaba ocupada y ni siquiera tenía su…

—¿Te estoy convenciendo? —preguntó, humor coloreando su tono. Había un montón de ruido de fondo al principio, pero luego oyó cerrarse una puerta y se desvaneció en la nada.

—No voy a admitirte nada por el momento. Salvo que has dominado el comercio y que estás haciendo muy felices a una gran cantidad de estómagos de personas con exceso de trabajo en este momento.

—Puedo continuar, Rachel. O puedes ceder y acordar verme fuera del hospital. Bebidas, cena, una lucha de boxeo. Tú eliges.

—¿Una lucha de boxeo?

—Apuesto a que te gustaría darme unos cuantos golpes.

Rachel sucumbió a una risa verdadera, por primera vez desde que había puesto los ojos en ella de nuevo, y respondió con honestidad—: Lo haría.

—Entonces vamos a cinco rondas. Incluso te dejaré atar uno de mis brazos a mi espalda.

Eso no debería sonar tan sucio como lo hizo. —El boxeo no es lo mío —dijo, esperando que su voz no sonara ronca de excitación ante el pensamiento de atarla a la cama y lamerla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se había tenido un buen revolcón. Tal vez incluso desde que Quinn se fue. Ese sólo pensamiento era como estar sumergida en un baño de agua helada.

—No, es el beisbol.

—Solía serlo —dijo Rachel.

Otro pasatiempo que habían disfrutado juntos, tardes perezosas de domingo viendo a los Bravos jugar. Cervezas caras, perros calientes fríos y más diversión de la que dos personas se deben permitir tener juntos fuera de una cama. Quinn prácticamente la arrastró fuera de su apartamento, insistiendo en que necesitaba el aire fresco y un descanso de sus estudios. Tenía razón, y ellos tendrían un buen rato. No había sido capaz de decidirse a asistir a otra después de que la dejara, aun cuando había tenido el tiempo y las ofertas.

—¿Rachel? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Estoy aquí.

—¿Ya no te gusta el beisbol?

Rachel decidió continuar siendo directa. Posiblemente si le decía la verdad, se sentiría obligada a corresponder. —No es lo mismo ahora, Quinn. Perdió su atractivo una vez que te fuiste.

—Jesús, Rachel. —Incluso a través del teléfono, oyó el pesar en su voz, y estaba empezando a debilitar su armadura más de lo que quería admitir—. Es imposible que sepas cuánto lo siento. Si me das la oportunidad, te prometo que te lo compensaré.

—Necesito volver al trabajo —dijo—. Sólo llamé para agradecerte por las flores y la comida. Ambos gestos fueron… realmente dulces, e increíblemente generosos.

Suspiró pesadamente en el receptor. —No me estoy rindiendo.

Se paró en medio de la acera, mirando cómo la tarde se desvanecía en la noche, su corazón como un gran bulto pegajoso en su garganta. —Sé eso también.

—¿Por lo tanto me verás? —una pausa, y luego—: Por favor.

Las lágrimas picaban la parte posterior de sus ojos. —Pensaré en ello.

—Está bien, es justo. Ten una buena noche entonces.

—Tú también.

Rachel colgó y dejó caer el teléfono en su bolsillo, sintiéndose casi tan perdida como el día en que Quinn desapareció. Se estremeció por una ráfaga de aire frío y se abrazó más. ¿Podía hacer esto, dejarla entrar? ¿Quería arriesgarse después de lo mal que la había devastado antes, cuando todo terminó tan abruptamente? ¿Estaba siendo demasiado dura con Quinn y ella misma? Después de todo, podría ser genial de nuevo, increíble incluso. Pero la confianza es una cosa difícil de reconstruir una vez que ha sido destrozada como una casa de cristal.

Cuando Rachel llegó a las puertas corredizas para volver a entrar al hospital, se dio cuenta que había cometido otro error cuando se trataba de Quinn y su resistencia: ella ahora tenía su número de teléfono.

Quinn tenía libres los miércoles. Eran dos días desde que Rachel había llamado, y se estaba poniendo cada vez más ansiosa. Cuanto más tiempo dejará pasar entre el contacto, mayor sería el impulso que perdería en su lucha por recuperarla.

Se había contenido en regalarle algo anoche porque no quería presionar demasiado su suerte. Y además de eso, había oído algo en su voz en el teléfono que había sonado muy parecido a la tristeza casi al final de su conversación. La última cosa que nunca quiso hacer fue herirla más.

Así que formuló un plan, un último esfuerzo para tratar de verla frente a frente. Tenía un presentimiento que quería explorar. Rchel podría poner un sólido frente de auto-protección, más aún cuando no había distancia entre ellos, pero todavía se sentía atraída por ella físicamente. El beso que habían compartido las dos en el garaje había probado que todavía tenían esa conexión.

Su idea era astuta y podría ser contraproducente, o podría ser el catalizador para una resolución entre ellos. Si todavía se resistía, Quinn retrocedería. Sin rendirse, pero dándole el espacio y el tiempo para que decidiera. La mataría, ahora que la había visto, la había tocado, probado otra vez, pero lo haría. Y si decidía que no la quería de vuelta en su vida, tendría que vivir con eso, también.

Agarrando el teléfono antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, le envió un mensaje de texto.

—¿Estás trabajando hoy?

Se sintió como una hora antes de que su teléfono sonara con su respuesta. —No. Lavando la ropa. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que mi brazo se está infectando.

—Descríbelo.

—Rojo. Caliente. Hinchado. —gracias, WebMD2—. ¿Debería volver a la sala de urgencias y revisarlo?

Otro minuto completo antes de que respondiera. Y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que podría decir todo tipo de cosas. Cosas como "Toma una foto y envíamela", o "sí, ¡Ve a la sala de emergencia ya!" O "Espero que tu brazo se pudra por lo que me hiciste, idiota".

Pero no lo hizo.

—Dame tu dirección.

Podría haber visto a través de su astucia y venía a darle lo que se merecía en persona, o estaba realmente preocupada y dispuesta a hacer una visita a domicilio. Fuera lo que fuese, tuvo su oportunidad por lo que escribió su dirección y pulsó Enviar.

—Estaré allí en veinte minutos.

Quinn corrió alrededor del apartamento, limpiando, ocultando la ropa sucia en el armario, y pretenciosamente poniendo una buena botella de vino en la nevera para enfriarla antes de tomar una ducha rápida. Acababa de terminar de remendar la quemadura en el brazo y ponerse un par de vaqueros limpios cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Enviando una rápida plegaria, abrió la puerta.

La boca de Rachel se abrió antes de que la cerrara y espetara—: ¿Siempre contestas la puerta sin pantalones?

—Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. —Extendió la mano y suavemente agarró su muñeca, instándola a entrar. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, bloqueándola de hacer una salida apresurada. Su conciencia rápidamente sacó lo mejor de ella—. Te mentí sobre mi brazo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha. — ¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno. De hecho, se ve genial. Difícilmente duele más. Quería una excusa para volverte a ver.

Y verla lo hizo, el hermoso rostro que rondaba sus sueños y esos labios de rubí que sabían mejor que el postre más decadente que jamás había probado. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros en ondas suaves, gruesas.

Los pantalones vaqueros flojos y el suéter celeste que llevaba sólo acentuaban su constitución delgada. No comía bien, nunca lo hizo. Necesitaba a alguien para ayudarla a cuidarse, para asegurarse de que comía una comida decente por lo menos una vez al día. Podía hacer eso, si no la mataba primero.

Por la mirada en su cara, estaba a punto de hacerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí le dejo otro capítulo**

**la historia no me pertenece ni los personajes **

**Advertencia: G!p Quinn **

Capítulo 5

Una pequeña parte de Rachel quería matar a Quinn por engañarla, sólo tenía que extender la mano, envolverla alrededor de su garganta y asfixiarla.

Pero la mayor parte de ella, que por desgracia incluía sus partes femeninas, quería tocarla por otras razones, razones que sospechaba dictaron sus acciones cuando le había preguntado por su dirección en lugar de decirle que fuera de nuevo a la sala de emergencias para ser revisada. Además, si realmente hubiera estado preocupada por su brazo, posiblemente infectado, no habría preguntado si estaba trabajando, habría ido sólo al hospital. Quinn valora sus extremidades demasiado como para arriesgarse a perderlas por algo como celulitis o septicemia.

Así que eso la hacía tan culpable como ella.

No podía concentrarse mientras lo miraba solo en un bóxer y una camiseta. También tenía un percing en un pezón y que se le marcaba a través de su camiseta al igual que sus abdominales

Ni siquiera la miro a la cara por permiso. Cuando sus dedos se pusieron en contacto con el pequeño aro de plata a través de la camiseta, se estremeció, pero no se movía para detenerla. Se acercó más, manteniendo la punta de su dedo alrededor del pezón y darle al aro un pequeño tirón.

Quinn siseó entre dientes, y sus manos salieron disparadas a capturar sus caderas, atrayéndola al ras de su cuerpo. Cuanto más jugaba con la joya, más crecía su rígida polla contra su estómago y más duro se clavaban sus dedos en su piel cubierta por los vaqueros. Y tenía que admitir que le gustaba poder causar esa reacción en Quinn con un toque tan simple. Sin embargo, sintiendo eso le hizo preguntarse otra cosa.

—¿No te perforaste tu...? —Rachel se lamió los labios, inexplicablemente tímida con sus palabras repentinas. Sus ojos saltaron hacia ella.

—¿Mi pene? —Sonrió—. No soy tan valiente.

—O loca. He visto historias horribles por eso, créeme.

—Puedo imaginarlo. Esto fue un impulso de ebriedad hace cuatro años.

Siguió tocando la joya. —Si lo sacas, el agujero se tapará.

—Empecé a hacerlo, pero entonces... Como que me acostumbré a él.

Rachel le dio otro tirón, creando un suave gruñido en la garganta de Quinn. —Hay una correlación directa entre los nervios en el pezón y los nervios en los genitales.

Quinn se echó a reír, presionando su erección contra su estómago. —No es broma, doctora. Estoy tan dura como una roca. Por supuesto, tiene mucho que ver por quien me acompaña.

Rachel había abierto la puerta por tocarla tan íntimamente, y estaba a punto de entrar a través de ella.

Y ahí no podía negar que lo deseaba. Ceder al deseo puede que no sea la cosa más inteligente que haya hecho, pero era Quinn. Tenían una historia, a pesar de que el último capítulo fue deprimente. No había duda de que el sexo con ella sería increíble. Se preocuparía acerca de las repercusiones más tarde. Por una vez, quería actuar imprudente, atrevida y egoísta.

Subió la camiseta para colocar su boca en el pezón. Quinn gimió, poniendo la mano con cuidado en la parte posterior de su cabeza y llevándola más cerca. Rodeó el pequeño brote con la punta de la lengua antes de coger el metal entre los dientes. Colocándolo en su boca, chupó con fuerza.

La mano se apretó en su cabello, y sus caderas se sacudieron instintivamente. —Joder, Rachel. Me estás matando.

Deslizó su palma a la parte delantera de sus vaqueros, enmarcando el impresionante bulto con sus dedos, sintiéndola endurecerse aún más bajo su toque. La dejó explorar, volver a familiarizarse por un momento mientras continuaba atormentando a su sabroso pezón perforado. Antes de saber lo que pasaba, la tenía de espaldas apoyada contra la puerta y los brazos por encima de su cabeza, con sus dos muñecas en una de sus manos.

Su boca cubrió la suya. Rachel gimió por la dominación completa del beso de Quinn. Nunca nadie la había besado como ella lo hizo. Como si no pudiera tener suficiente de su sabor. Como si su boca le perteneciera. Su lengua se encontró con la de suya en una danza dulce, pulida de calor, antes de que se apartara para explorar la columna de su garganta. Mientras tanto, su mano libre trabajaba en los botones de la parte delantera de su camiseta. El aire frío se encontró con su piel desnuda mientras Quinn empujaba con impaciencia el material fuera de su camino para rozar sus labios a través de la cresta de cada pecho cubierto de encaje. Su cálido aliento se filtraba a través de la fina tela, endureciendo sus pezones.

Giró sus muñecas aflojándolas y alcanzo sus rodillas, los dedos pasando del sujetador a sus vaqueros. Sus movimientos eran urgentes y un poco torpes, pero eso sólo parecía añadir frenesí dentro de su cuerpo. Su piel se sentía caliente y demasiada apretada mientras bajaba sus pantalones vaqueros y las bragas por las piernas. Comenzó a salir de ellos antes de que se diera cuenta de que todavía tenía los zapatos.

—Zapatos —dijo, impaciente.

¿No era la mandona, desvergonzada sin sentido esta noche, viniendo a su apartamento, sabiendo inevitablemente que así era como las cosas iban a ir entre ellas? Porque no importa cuántas veces trató de mentirse a sí misma y decir que el sexo no era la razón por la que había dejado todo y corrió hasta aquí, fue la posibilidad de esto lo que lo había hecho. Su cuerpo había conocido la verdad, incluso si su cerebro quería negarlo.

Quinn quitó cada zapato y terminó quitándole los pantalones y las bragas. Rachel se quitó la camisa, tirándola en la creciente pila en el suelo de su vestíbulo.

Sus manos se colocaron en sus muslos, haciéndola temblar. Hicieron su camino alrededor de su culo donde dio un pequeño tirón, desalojándola de su puesto en la puerta. Su boca lista esperó cuando se inclinó hacia ella. Qinn enterró su cara entre sus muslos, descaradamente acariciando su coño. Murmuró palabras que Rachel no podía distinguir sobre el zumbido en su torrente sanguíneo.

Recorrió los dedos por el cabello para sostenerlo cerca y cambió su postura un poco, dándole libre acceso a todo lo que quería explorar con esa boca pecaminosa. Separó sus labios con los dedos y luego hundió su lengua a través del valle resbaloso que creó. Rachel gimió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para golpear la puerta con un toque suave.

El placer se extendió a través de su núcleo y hasta en sus pechos mientras bromeó con su clítoris en largos, movimientos de agonía lenta. Quería que fuera más rápido, más duro, pero si hacía cualquier tipo de demanda, Quinn sólo lo utilizaría como excusa para torturarla más. No es que lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento no fuera una verdadera tortura. Oh no, no dudaba de eso. No había nada cruel acerca de la forma en que usaba su ágil lengua. Nada tortuosa sobre la forma en que perezosamente engatusaba su cuerpo hacia el clímax.

Un largo dedo se deslizó dentro de ella, aliviando el vacío adolorido ahí. Su coño se apretó con impaciencia alrededor de la intrusión. La miró y sonrió, su boca brillante con sus jugos. Fue un espectáculo tan erótico, que sus rodillas casi se le doblaron de la embestida de lujuria cruda.

—Extrañaba esto, Rach.

El corazón hizo un pequeño baile gracioso, similar al que había realizado cuando había visto las flores. Dios, también lo había hecho. Lo único que podía hacer era asentir porque tenía algo grueso y sólido que obstruía su garganta.

Quinn bajó la cabeza, cubriéndola con su boca de nuevo. Sus caderas se resistieron cuando rodeó su clítoris con la lengua. La languidez fue repentinamente reemplazada con propósito, su mano se apretó en la mejilla de su culo, obligándola a quedarse quieta para su asalto directo sobre la hinchada y sensible carne.

Todo entre los huesos de su cadera se tensó como una cuerda de arco. Sus pezones se estremecieron debajo de las copas de seda de su sujetador. Rachel empujó sus dedos debajo de la tela de seda y se pinchó un poco más duro. Cuando Quinn empujó dos dedos profundamente dentro de ella y cerró los labios alrededor de su clítoris en una dura batalla, se hizo añicos, meciéndose contra su cara mientras que ella continuaba, empujando implacablemente su orgasmo cerca del dolor.

Jadeante, con la espalda ahora presionada a ras de la puerta, Rachel abrió sus ojos para verla abrir sus vaqueros. Su pene se arqueó hacia su estómago con orgullo, y lo único que podía pensar era en el vaivén, saboreándolo, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su longitud y de llevarlo al fondo de su boca.

En cambio, deslizó sus manos bajo su trasero y la levantó.

Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, Rachel le dio un beso, tomando su tiempo para conseguir plenamente reencontrarse con las profundidades y contornos de su sublime boca. A regañadientes, admitió a ella misma que había extrañado sus besos, sus caricias, su todo. Sintiendo todo de nuevo sólo condujo a una realización cómoda, seguido por una fuerte punzada de malestar. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa información?, no lo sabía, pero ahora no era el momento para considerarlo. Más tarde. Quizás.

Quinn la llevó a través de su departamento, por un pasillo, a una habitación a oscuras. La cama se hallaba revuelta, la habitación fresca. Esas sábanas olían como ella. El pensamiento la hizo estremecerse en sus brazos.

—¿Frio? —preguntó.

Rachel sacudió con la cabeza.

Puso su espalda en la cama, pero no la siguió hacia abajo con su cuerpo. Ayudó a deshacerse de su sostén, lo arrojó detrás de ella en el suelo. Manteniéndose sobre ella en sus manos, la miró pensativamente. —¿Ese orgasmo robo tú voz?

—No —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Entonces por qué tanto silencio? Es desconcertante. —Sus ojos hicieron esa cosa arrugada atractiva en las esquinas mientras se burlaba de ella.

Rachel extendió la mano para tocar su boca. —Soy capaz de decir algo completamente diferente a mí misma en momentos como estos.

Bajó sus dedos, sus labios se curvaron. —Lo recuerdo.

—¿Lo haces Quinn?

—Sí. —Le besó los dedos, luego la dejó por un momento para pescar un condón de una caja en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Una caja sin abrir, señaló, y le dio una tonta emoción egoísta. Tan pronto como lo tenía, se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, instando con el suyo aún más para meterse a través de la cama—. Me acuerdo de todo.

Oh, no. Eso iba sacudir sus cimientos, las cosas que le diría.

Se colocó entre sus muslos, deslizando una mano sobre su cadera hasta sus costillas, la expresión de su rostro era casi reverente mientras contemplaba su cuerpo. —Tus sonidos, tu sabor y olor. Esas pequeñas cosas, como el amor a la jalea de fresa en las galletas saladas. La forma de jugar con tu cabello mientras estas absorta en un buen libro. Como escribes esas largas listas de tareas, y luego no haces nada de la lista.

—Dejé de hacer eso —dijo. El hecho de que realmente recordará esas pequeñas cosas insignificantes, hizo que le doliera el corazón.

Su polla dio un empujón a su entrada, encendiendo una pequeña hoguera. —Todavía recuerdo cómo te veías la primera vez que hicimos el amor, con tus ojos muy abiertos de asombro y tu piel perfecta.

Rachel giró la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos, pero Quinn no la dejaría escapar de los recuerdos agridulces. Tomó su mandíbula en la mano y la besó con fuerza. Cuando finalmente empujó dentro de ella, sus ojos se abrieron para tomarla a ella. Oh sí, también recordaba esto, lo bien que eran en el sexo, lo bien que encajan entre sí, lo maravilloso que se sentía.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar esto, Rachel? ¿Cómo podría olvidar algo de esto?

No respondió, porque no podía. La había atrapado debajo de ella y la tomó con dulzura, deseo y recuerdos. Y como si hubiera sido ayer, todo llegó de golpe. Tenía un punto, lo sabía, demostrándole que el tiempo no había apagado la profunda conexión que alguna vez habían tenido juntas.

Cuando Quinn empezó a mecerse en su cuerpo, el placer la atravesó, y la mente de Rachel se vació.

Quinn tuvo que luchar para mantener su cuerpo centrado en tomar las cosas con calma. Dentro de su pecho, su corazón martilleaba con alivio.

Rachel aun podía estar enojada por el pasado, pero quería esto, aun si lo admitía o no.

Como ella, no podía negar la atracción entre ellas, la atracción física. Sí, lo que había hecho para conseguir que estuviera aquí era un poco retorcido, pero lo importante fue que estaba en lo cierto. Todavía la deseaba tanto como Quinn a Rachel. Mientras pudiera recordarle eso, con suerte, el resto iría de la misma manera.

El agarre caliente de su cuerpo lo trajo de vuelta de sus oscuros y preocupantes recuerdos de su cerebro.

El dulce olor de su piel, deslizándose como seda bajo sus manos. Lo suaves y roncos gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. Catalogó todos. Era suya de nuevo, y aunque sólo duraría una hora, la tomaría.

Empujó sus caderas, enterrándose profundamente dentro de su interior, apretado y húmedo. Poco a poco se retiró, observando el deseo aflojarse en sus rasgos mientras se hundía de nuevo. Sus labios, magullados por los besos, estaban ligeramente separados y húmedos, y sus jadeos suaves, calentaban su garganta.

Quinn sintió que todo su cuerpo serpenteaba más y más fuerte. Las uñas se clavaron en sus costados, y sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura, su clímax se acercaba al punto de ruptura. Estaba muy cerca también. Demasiado cerca. Preferiría que esto durara toda la noche, pero eso no iba a suceder, no con la forma en que se veía, se sentía y sonaba. No con su sabor todavía aferrándose a sus labios. No con la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al de suyo, codiciosa e impaciente.

Las pequeñas puntas de sus senos rozaron su pecho. Bajó la cabeza y tomó uno en su boca, succionando con firmeza, lamiéndolo con su lengua, antes de utilizar sus dientes para rozarlo fuerte. Su espalda se arqueó en una súplica silenciosa por más, por lo que pasó al otro pezón, mostrando la misma atención ferviente.

—¡Oh Dios! Quinn.

Una pequeña fisura de emoción corrió por su espina dorsal detrás de sus palabras. La urgencia la empujó a acelerar, pero Quinn luchó por el mayor tiempo que pudo. Trabajó con su mano entre sus cuerpos humedecido por el sudor y encontró su clítoris hinchado con el pulgar, aplicando una presión firme mientras lo movía en pequeños círculos.

Una mano voló hasta alcanzar la parte posterior de su cuello mientras que el otro puño estaba en la sabana. La barbilla de Rachel se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la larga línea de su pálida garganta. Sus ojos se cerraron y gimió profundamente.

Su coño se apretó alrededor de su polla. La increíble sensación causó que manchas blancas bailaran en la periferia de su visión. Quinn abandonó la lucha por mantener su propio orgasmo a raya, siguiéndola hasta el borde.

Equilibró su peso en sus antebrazos mientras recuperaba sus sentidos, presionó su rostro contra la bella maraña de pelo de Rachel. Olía a hojas de menta fresca. Su piel olía incluso mejor, a nada, pero a una dulce y caliente mujer.

Suspiró y levantó la cabeza para mirarla, esperando a ver cuál sería su reacción, ahora que la fantástica reunión de sexo había terminado. Cuando le dio una leve sonrisa, la ansiedad apretada en su pecho se moderó, pero no desapareció por completo. Retiró su cuerpo y se puso boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en el techo hasta que reunió la energía para levantarse y botar el condón.

Rápidamente se limpió y apagó la luz del baño. Cuando volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, Rachel se sentó en el borde de la cama abrochándose el sujetador. El resto de su ropa estaba todavía en el vestíbulo, junto a la de Quinn.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Se sentó a su lado—. No me tomaría mucho tiempo improvisar algo para nosotras.

—Aún tengo que terminar de lavar ropa. —hizo una mueca, después de murmurar la excusa para no quedarse. Esa no era la razón por la que quería irse, pero Quinn no iba a presionarla con más fuerza. Si tenían que hacerlo en pequeños pasos, entonces así sería. Aunque lo que acababa de pasar se sentía más como un gigante salto de una cornisa de diez pisos.

Intentando ocultar su decepción, se puso de pie de nuevo. —Traeré nuestra ropa.

Cuando regresó, le preguntó—: ¿No estás molesta conmigo por mentirte para que vinieras aquí? —Tomó su ropa, y Quinn se metió en sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Después de lo que acabamos de hacer, no creo que tengo derecho a estarlo. —Sus ojos se dirigieron a su torso antes de encontrar su rostro—. Por lo menos encontraste una excusa con bastante rapidez. La mentira que es esto. Supongo que estás haciendo algunos progresos en ser honesta.

Ouch. —Está bien. Me merezco eso pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir castigándome?

Comenzó señalando con su ropa. —No es mi intención castigarte, Quinn. O tal vez lo es, no lo sé. Sólo necesito que me digas por qué me dejaste como lo hiciste. Es la única manera en la que voy a enterrar finalmente todo este viejo dolor, ponerlo detrás de mí para siempre, y quiero desesperadamente hacer eso. —Parpadeó, alejando un brillo de lágrimas y se alejó de ella, recogiendo sus zapatos antes de salir de su habitación.

Quinnn la siguió, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría romperle una costilla. —Rach, escucha. Te diré por qué me fui... Yo solo... —Se detuvo en seco y la enfrentó, lista para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. La única cosa era que no creía que pudiera confesar sus cosas en este momento. El pasado era un tema que dolía como el infierno al hablar—. Tenía una razón válida, ¿De acuerdo? Pero es algo que no va a ser fácil que te lo diga.

—¿Por qué no? ¡No entiendo por qué no puedes simplemente decirlo! ¿Has matado a alguien?

—¡No!

—¿Me engañaste con alguna chica y tienes un hijo en alguna parte?

Apretó los dientes y la miró. —Mierda, no. Ni siquiera miré a otra mujer cuando estaba contigo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es? —preguntó, su voz cada vez más fuerte—. Maldita sea, ¡Sólo escúpelo!

—Fue mi familia, ¿Sí? —Sacudió como si la hubieran abofeteado, sus labios se separaron por la sorpresa.

Quinn se tragó la bilis que le subió de la garganta y sacudió la cabeza. —No fui yo ni tú. Fue mi familia, y no tenía más remedio que dejarte. No estoy mintiendo acerca de esto. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decirte esta noche, así que solo vas a tener que confiar en mí. Por favor, ¿Al menos puedes hacer eso?

Soltó el aliento entrecortadamente, algo de la tensión en su cuerpo se esfumó, antes de asentir débilmente. —Voy a dejarlo pasar por ahora. Pero si esperas que confíe en ti alguna vez, vas a tener que hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Rachel abrió la puerta y salió. Quinn apretó la frente contra la madera fresca, dándose cuenta de que sus días estaban contados. Si quería a Rachel de vuelta en su vida para siempre, tenía que sincerarse muy pronto.

De lo contrario, se deslizaría entre sus dedos una vez más como el azúcar. Y ese pensamiento le hizo enfermarse más.


	6. Chapter 6

hola buenas tardes

muchos me han preguntado cuando publico pero para serles sinceros publico cuando puedo y no estoy tan cansada, tardare otra semana en publicar espero me tengan paciencia ahorita estoy en examen y entrega de proyectos.

saludos


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicos lamento haberlos echos esperar pero con esto de la uni no me dio tiempo de poder adaptar los capítulos pero aquí les traigo el capítulo que tanto han esperado y espero poder publicar este lunes que viene.**

**saludos y que disfruten de este capítulo **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Durante los siguientes tres días, Rachel trabajó en un estado de estupor exhausto a propósito. Incluso cubrió algunos medios turnos de otros médicos, sólo para no tener tiempo de pensar en lo que Quinn le dijo. Todo fue en vano. Trataba de descifrarlo en su auto, de camino a casa, en el lavabo mientras se cepillaba los dientes y en su cama antes de dormir, aquello se apoderaba de ella. Entonces, de alguna manera, sus sueños formaban conclusiones y tejían escenarios ridículos que no tenían ningún sentido en absoluto pero, ¿cuándo los sueños tenían sentido?

Cualquiera que sea la causa por la cual Quinn se fue, evidentemente, todavía le causaba mucho dolor para hablar, y por esa razón Rachel se sentía como una imbécil egoísta por ver las cosas de manera unilateral. Hizo gigantescas suposiciones de que se fue de Atlanta por motivos puramente egoístas, y ese podría no ser el caso en absoluto. No había lugar en su vida profesional para suposiciones, así que el por qué hizo uno tan monumental en su vida personal estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Tal vez ella le debía una disculpa. O quizás no. La verdad no sabía qué pensar. Al menos, no hasta que finalmente decidiera que se encontraba listo para hablar y podrían aclarar este problema, que colgaba entre ellos como una densa nube de tormenta gris.

Mientras tanto, la llamaba o le enviaba mensajes. Algunos mensajes un poco cortos, pero dulces, preguntándole cómo fue su noche, o cuál fue la última película que vio. Si pensaba que comer para la cena. O si estaba trabajando. Rachel podía sentir derritiéndose como una vela de cera, el perdón superando a la vieja herida y al resentimiento, hasta que lo único que quedaba era deseo.

Tenía que darle crédito. Jugó bien sus cartas. Sabía que el sexo serviría como un recordatorio potente de la conexión física que compartieron. Ahora, iba llenando poco a poco el espacio vacío, con su ternura, con los gestos preocupados que tocaron sus sentimientos, como si sólo ella supiera los acordes. ¿No lo hacía? Nunca dejó que nadie se acercara como Quinn lo hizo. Su partida dejó heridas que no quería volver a abrir, por lo que levantó barreras demasiado impenetrables para cualquier persona interesada en ella. Hasta ahora, cuando la única persona que fue responsable de esas barreras, las destrozó como si estuvieran hechas de seda.

—Ha sido por mi familia, y no tenía más remedio que dejarte.

Esa sola frase siguió corriendo por su mente en un círculo sin fin, marcada por el dolor y la seriedad que escuchó en su voz mientras le contó.

Trató de pensar en las cosas que su familia pudo haberle hecho para dejar todo y se fuera con ellos en contra de su voluntad, algo que no quería que nadie más supiera, ni siquiera los más cercanos, y todo lo que se le ocurrió era sombrío. Cosas oscuras, profundamente inquietantes como asesinato o abuso sexual.

Quinn tenía una hermana menor, Frannie, quien era muy cercana a él. Rachel se encontró con ella un par de veces, cuando llegó a Atlanta para una visita rápida con los padres de Quinn. Era una muchacha hermosa, brillante, llena de alegría, con el típico entusiasmo adolescente por todo. El pensamiento de ella siendo abusada física o mentalmente, hizo que el estómago de Rachel se revolviera. Frannie habría tenido alrededor de trece en el momento que Quinn se fue. ¿Podría haber sido eso? ¿Se enteró que su padre o madre la maltrata de alguna manera y Quinn intervino? Que sin duda, sería algo doloroso, lo cual es difícil de hablar. Todos sienten vergüenza y culpa en estos casos, incluso cuando no se justificaba necesariamente.

Rachel enterró sus dedos en las cuencas de los ojos, que le picaban, en un intento inútil por alejar la fatiga y aceptó que ya estuvo expuesta a demasiada oscuridad en la sala de emergencias. Su imaginación fue sembrada por todos los abusos horribles que vio de primera mano. Ahora, su cerebro permanecía dañado de forma permanente. Se hastió del mundo, y eso la entristecía. En raras ocasiones veía el lado bueno de la humanidad, pero en su mayoría veía el horrible. Los intentos de asesinato, las víctimas de los conductores ebrios, la violencia doméstica y violaciones. Era difícil mantener su perspectiva a veces.

Esta noche fue un buen ejemplo.

Hubo un accidente de seis autos en la Interestatal 75, producido por un conductor ebrio que cruzó el centro hacia el tráfico, y el Hospital Atlanta General absorbió la peor parte de las consecuencias. Por todas partes que Rachel mirara, había derramamiento de sangre y muertes. La sangre acumulada debajo de las camillas, se escapaba de cuerpos más rápido de lo que podría ser sustituida por las transfusiones. Los gritos de agonía se convirtieron en la banda sonora de la velada, marcada por los tonos monótonos, alarmas de las máquinas y las órdenes a gritos de los miembros del equipo que intentaban todo lo posible para salvar las vidas de los que podían.

Durante estos tiempos difíciles, la formación de Rachel se hacía cargo, y corría en piloto automático, haciendo lo que era necesario, bloqueando las emociones humanas como la tristeza, la frustración y la ira. No tenía lugar para nada de eso mientras se hacía a la idea durante el calor del momento. Dejarlo entrar sólo serviría como una distracción, y eso, podría causar errores mortales en la sala de emergencias.

Cuando el último paciente finalmente se estabilizó lo suficiente como para transportarlo a cirugía, Rachel se quitó los guantes y miró la bata desechable. Se encontraba salpicada de sangre, por lo que las manchas gruesas en algunas zonas formaban patrones de Rorschach sobre el fondo azul del material. Sus zapatillas Nike de cuero blanco permanecían salpicadas de gotas carmesí profundo. Desafortunadamente, no se acordó de poner un juego limpio de repuesto de batas en su casillero desde el incidente del vomito hace varios turnos.

El hospital tenía botines protectores y batas para cubrir la ropa cuando se trabaja en casos desordenados, como el que tuvieron esta noche. Rachel lo encontraba mayormente complicado, ya que, por lo general, en el momento en que pensaba en ponerse algo, se encontraba demasiada centrada en el paciente como para preocuparse por el atuendo. Además, usaba batas, que si no venían limpias del lavado, las botaba.

Trabajó durante muchas noches bajo un estrés abrumador, pero por alguna razón, esta noche en particular, la golpeó con la fuerza de una locomotora. Se sentía agotada de la vida, como si también hubiera sido una de las víctimas del accidente.

Extrañamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a picar en sus ojos. Como no quería que nadie la viera quebrarse, corrió al baño más cercano, encerrándose dentro de una de las cabinas para desplomarse encima de la tapa del inodoro. Sacó un pañuelo y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, maldiciendo este abrupto estado de vulnerabilidad. Unos minutos más tarde, escuchó abrirse la puerta y el ruido de tenis en el suelo.

—Rachel, ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Colleen.

—Sí.

—¿Estás bien?

Rachel tomó aire profundamente por la boca, con la esperanza de evitar el olor a sangre, y luego lentamente lo soltó. —Lo estaré. Todo me llegó de repente.

—¿Quieres tomar un café y hablar?

Rachel salió de la cabina y se dirigió hacia el fregadero, salpicándose el rostro con las manos llenas de agua fría.

—Gracias, pero creo que voy a volver a casa.

Colleen puso una mano en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente. —Algo está pasando contigo, y no es el trabajo. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el chef sexy de tu pasado?

—No era una chef en mi pasado. —Rachel se secó la cara con una toalla de mano y la tiró a la basura—, era la chica linda de mi clase de literatura dramática que odiaba tanto a Shakespeare como yo lo hacía. Entonces un día me llevó magdalenas de chocolate después de que mencioné casualmente que eran mis favoritas. Las hizo por sí solo desde el principio. —sonrió débilmente—. Hasta el día de hoy, siguen siendo las mejores malditas magdalenas que he probado. Así que supongo que tal vez nació para ser una chef, y no se dio cuenta de todo su potencial en ese entonces.

—¿Por qué su reaparición te tiene tan emocional?

Rachel suspiró. —Las cosas terminaron mal entre nosotras. No con alguno de nosotras engañando o peleando todo el tiempo. Si hubiéramos roto por algo así, podría haber sido más fácil aceptarlo y recuperarme. En su lugar, desapareció de repente. Ni una sola explicación del por qué.

—¿Ni siquiera una nota o una llamada de teléfono?

—Nop.

Colleen parecía tan perpleja como Rachel se sintió el día en que ocurrió. —Dios, ¿Quién hace algo así?

—Ni en un millón de años pensé que Quinn.

—Obviamente estabas profundamente enamorada de ella.

Frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello, Rachel tuvo que estar de acuerdo. —Obviamente. —De otra manera no estaría todavía doliendo tanto como lo hacía después de todo este tiempo. No seguiría llevándolo dentro como una úlcera, una llaga abierta que no sanaba.

—¿También te amaba?

—Nunca dijo las palabras, pero sabía con seguridad que lo hacía. Pero, nunca profesé mis sentimientos tampoco. No verbalmente, de todos modos.

—No siempre se tiene que decir las palabras para transmitir el sentimiento.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué escuchamos a tantas personas decir que desearían haber dicho "Te amo" una última vez?

—Porque que no hacían el resto de las cosas bien. Si les muestras cada día, lo sabrán sin tener que escuchar las palabras.

—¿Es el dejar a alguien en medio de la noche mostrar que lo amas?

Colleen negó con la cabeza. —No a primera vista, no. Pero no suena como el tipo de persona que sólo renuncia a alguien durante la noche. Se tomó la molestia de hornear magdalenas caseras. Después de todos estos años, recuerda tu flor favorita, y te cocinó y prácticamente a todo el personal de urgencias, una cena irlandesa. Entre todos los hospitales y centros de atención en Atlanta, te buscó y encontró. Cariño, a mí me dice mucho acerca de lo que todavía siente por ti.

La emoción se hinchó en el pecho de Rachel, llenando su garganta, hasta que pensó que la dividiría en la mitad. Colleen tenía razón.

Colleen siempre tenía razón.

Acarició la espalda de Rachel y la dejó sola en el baño, para reflexionar sobre lo que le dijo.

Veinte minutos después de que terminara su turno a medianoche, Tate se encontró parada frente a la puerta de Quinn. De alguna manera su auto solo dirigió el camino hasta allí, y sus pies cansados la cargaron los dos tramos de escaleras hasta su departamento. Debería haber llamado primero antes de presentarse tan tarde y sin previo aviso. Probablemente se encontraba dormida, agotada por una noche muy agitada, también. O bien, podría estar con amigos, tomar una copa y reír. No pensó en mirar por su motocicleta estacionada en la calle. En realidad, no había pensado en nada, su mente se sentía tan agotada para pensar lógicamente. Tal vez ni siquiera racional. Sólo parecía como si su cuerpo sabía lo que necesitaba y tomó la decisión por ella.

Levantó la mano y golpeó, luego escuchó en silencio por sonidos de movimiento al otro lado de la puerta. Después de un momento de nada, empezó a alejarse cuando oyó deslizarse la cadena a través del cerrojo y el cerrojo se movió.

—Hola —dijo ásperamente cuando abrió la puerta. Su cabello permanecía desordenado, sus hermosos ojos verdes, lánguidos por el sueño. Todo lo que llevaba era un par de calzoncillos verde oscuro—. Entra.

Rachel caminó a través del umbral, recorriendo las palmas húmedas sobre sus caderas, mientras cerraba y colocaba el seguro de la puerta detrás de ella.

—Yo… —empezó antes de que se diera cuenta que el propósito de su visita improvisada era algo irracional y egoísta. No había manera simple de explicar por qué se encontraba allí.

Frunció el ceño hacia su uniforme. —¿Todo eso es sangre?

Suspiró con voz cansina. —Fue una noche muy mala.

—Parece que lo fue. —Recorrió su mano a través de su cabello, causando que los músculos del costado izquierdo de su pecho se alargaran—. ¿Ese es el motivo de la visita tan tarde? ¿Aliviar la tensión?

Me volví insensible, y me haces sentir algo de nuevo.

Tragó su vergüenza. —Sí.

Quinn se acercó, sus dedos fueron al botón de su camisa. —Entonces vamos a empezar a sacar esos recuerdos. —Rachel asintió, levantando los brazos amablemente.

Dejaron un rastro de ropa en el camino al dormitorio, despojando pieza por pieza entre besos húmedos y profundos. En el momento en que llegaron a la cama, las dos estaban felizmente desnudas, desesperados mutuamente, y Quinn se colocaba un condón.

Juntos se fundieron en la cama, una maraña cálida de extremidades y entusiasmo, buscando sus bocas calientes. Le quitó la banda elástica del cabello y masajeó la parte posterior de su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos. Rachel cerró los ojos, gimiendo en voz baja por el placer de ese gesto simple y tierno.

Sus labios encontraron cada punto sensible en su garganta mientras su mano ahuecaba su pecho, con el pulgar burlándose de su pezón, haciéndolo endurecerse. Lo capturó entre sus labios y lo torturó con su lengua, hasta que Rachel se retorció y gimió debajo de ella, arañando los hombros con sus uñas, acercándolo más aún, su polla se deslizó en la unión de sus muslos donde ya estaba resbaladiza y adolorida por la necesidad.

La animó a girar sobre su costado, curvando su cuerpo grande contra su espalda. Cubriendo su pierna sobre el muslo para abrirla, facilitándose dentro de ella tan lentamente, que Rachel tuvo que morderse el labio para no rogarle que se diera prisa. No había ninguna prisa.

Y Dios, se sentía maravilloso tenerla tomándola así —paciente y cuidadosa— a pesar de lo avanzado de la hora y el cansancio compartido. Ambos sólo encajan como piezas de un rompecabezas, siempre lo fue.

La mano de Quinn acariciaba los pechos y vientre mientras lentamente movía sus caderas. Su boca le rozó la oreja, haciéndola temblar. Rachel giró la cabeza para mirarla. La expresión de su cara era tierna, la sonrisa suave en su labios familiares. La besó, larga y lánguidamente, sin sentir la necesidad de acelerar las cosas. Aun así, un orgasmo se construía entre los huesos de la cadera, cobrando fuerza con cada empuje perezoso.

Antes, cuando estaban juntos en la universidad, ella y Quinn habían hecho el amor tantas veces que era imposible llevar la cuenta. Conocía su cuerpo tan bien como ella lo hacía. Sabía cómo hacerla sufrir en un sala llena de gente y ponerse más calientes que el sol cuando se encontraban solas. Se convirtió vergonzosamente fácil para ella hacerla venir. Podía excitarla con sólo el más breve toque, miradas, algunas palabras sucias susurradas al oído. Era casi capaz de conseguir un orgasmo instantáneo.

El sexo desde entonces estuvo bien en ocasiones, insatisfactorio en otras. A menudo se encontraba ante el conocimiento de que había fantaseado sobre Quinn cuando no se hallaba excitada con otra persona, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. No cuando su propio dios sexual personal la follaba como algo salido de un sueño húmedo. Ni siquiera tenía que oírle decir algo. El sonido de sus gemidos suaves y dichosos, y sus cuerpos calientes moviéndose juntos fueron suficientes.

Su mano se movió por su estómago, encontrando infaliblemente su clítoris hinchado. Rachel vaciló al borde de un clímax deslumbrante. Hizo un ruido áspero en la garganta, una súplica muda por más, más, más, jadeando y Quinn le dio lo que necesitaba. Agarrando su cadera con la mano, ella se rompió bajo su hábil toque.

—Cristo. —Escuchó murmurar antes de que empujara profundamente dos veces más, y luego hundió su rostro en el cuello, respirando entrecortado sobre su piel mientras se estremecía al culminar.

Rachel podía sentir las garras del sueño apretando su agarre sobre ella. Si se quedaba quieta y silenciosa durante un minuto sucumbiría. Tenía que levantarse, arreglarse, volver a casa, mientras todavía tenía una minúscula cantidad de energía.

Quinn bajó de la cama. La vio pasear por el cuarto de baño, todos los músculos moviéndose gráciles y su trasero firme. No pudo evitar sonreír. Pero entonces abrió la ducha y regresó a donde estaba, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Quinn —dijo débilmente—. Yo debería…

—Deberías quedarte callada y dejarme frotar tu espalda. —Una sonrisa retorcida curvando sus labios—. Y a lo mejor, también tu frente.

Sin más protesta, la llevó a la ducha pero no se unió a ella en ese momento. —Voy a meter tu ropa a la lavadora. No colapses mientras no estoy.

Rachel se movió debajo del rocío caliente, dejando que la calidez del agua aliviara los nudos en su cuello y hombros que el sexo no había soltado. En cuestión de minutos, estaba de vuelta. Enjabonó una esponja, y lo dejó que la lavara de la barbilla hasta los pies. Después lavó su cabello, sus dedos haciendo una magia sutil en su cuero cabelludo. Para el momento que tenía su cuerpo completamente enjuagado y seco, estaba sin fuerzas como un trapo usado.

—No pretendía pasar la noche —murmuró mientras ella pasaba el peine por su cabello mojado—. ¿Pusiste mi ropa en la lavadora así no podría irme?

—A lo mejor. —Encontró sus ojos en la cómoda y no vio ni un rastro de remordimiento—. Sin embargo te querías quedar, ¿Verdad?

Lo hacía.

Aparte de la falta de energía para conducir a su casa, quería pasar la noche en los brazos de Quinn. Desde que reapareció, su pudor, su mundo predecible fue volcado en su cabeza, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que los lugares vacíos en su interior, no se sentían tan fríos y desérticos nunca más. Aun si era un arreglo temporal, no podía negar más el ansia por más de ella, de ellas juntas.

Siempre fue tan buena con ella, justo hasta el momento en que se esfumó. Castigándolas a ambas, aferrándose a la ira que no era productiva o saludable. Le diría sus razones para irse a su debido tiempo, aunque esperaba que fuera más pronto que tarde. Tendría que ser paciente y esperar, tan difícil como esto podría ser. Rachel no era conocida por poseer una gran paciencia. Ahora era un buen tiempo para empezar a trabajar en ello.

—Sí, me quiero quedar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo se que dije que subiría el lunes que ya paso así que una disculpa y espero me tengan paciencia pues a veces tarde una semana o dos en subir, pero voy tratar de subir lo más seguido que pueda y el tiempo libro que tenga.**

**Disfruten y saludos :) **

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Quinn estaba terminando el tocino cuando Rachel se arrastró a la cocina, con los ojos nublados por el sueño y su cabello hecho una impresionante maraña de colores brillantes alrededor de su cara. Había encontrado la camiseta limpia que le había dejado, el dobladillo le llegaba hasta la parte superior de sus muslos. Un pequeño rastro de blanco en su labio inferior le dijo que también había encontrado el nuevo cepillo de dientes que había colocado en el borde del lavabo del cuarto de baño.

Extendió la mano y agarró un puñado de su camiseta, arrastrándola hacia ella para un beso de menta. —Buenos días —dijo antes de quitar un poco de pasta dental con su pulgar.

—Buenos días. Gracias por… —Ondeó una mano, señalando la camiseta y luego el área general de su cara.

Sonrió. Rachel nunca había sido muy locuaz por la mañana. —De nada. ¿Café?

—Dios, sí.

Le sirvió una taza y la dejó en el bar mientras se deslizaba en una silla, luego añadió una cucharada de crema y esperó a ver si había hecho bien. Agarró una cuchara y lo revolvió algunas veces antes de levantarla a sus labios para beber un sorbo vacilante.

—¿Cómo suena un omelet con un montón de queso y verduras?

—Como el cielo, sólo que sin cebollas o espinacas, por favor. —Empezó a tomar otro trago de café, y luego con una mueca dijo—: O tomates o champiñones.

Qunn rió, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Un omelet de queso, enseguida.

Mientras batía los huevos, ella masticaba un trozo de tocino. —Me alegro de ver que no te convertiste en uno de esos chefs tercos de la salud frutal que están todo sobre el tofu y la soja.

—Estoy todo sobre el sabor, nena. Trae la manteca y al cerdo gordo.

Lo apuntó con su tira de tocino. —Veo grandes cosas en tu futuro, joven padawan4.

—Hablando del futuro… —Cuando alzó la vista, se congeló a mitad del bocado—. Santana está planificando las primeras etapas de otro restaurante.

—¿Sí?

—En Buckhead. Ya encontró el lugar.

—Guau, lujoso.

—Más lujoso que Bite. —Ryan vertió los huevos en una sartén—. El menú no va a cambiar mucho, más que nada el nombre y la atmósfera.

—Podrá incrementar los precios y los residentes de Buckhead ni pestañearían.

—Está eso también.

—Entonces… ¿Contratará a otro chef para el nuevo lugar o… ella lo…?

—¿Lo dirigirá ella misma?

Asintió.

Es cierto que Quinn estaba hostigando a Rachel para calcular su interés en su futuro, o más bien la posibilidad de que tuvieran un futuro. Santana dio a entender que le podría gustar que Quinn dirigiera finalmente el nuevo lugar, y Quun estaba interesado, pero no si eso significaba que causara problemas para ella y Rachel. No cuando su relación reavivada permanecía tan frágil como las cáscaras de huevo que acababa de romper.

—A Santana le gusta la ciudad. —Le añadió el queso a su omelet—. Mencionó hacerme la chef principal del nuevo lugar.

Rachel agarró su taza como si estuviera tratando de calentarse las manos, mirando su café.

Cuando volvió a hablar, sus palabras fueron cuidadosamente elegidas y exactamente lo que ella esperaba que dijera. —Eso sería genial para ti.

Agarrando un plato del armario, deslizó el omelet sobre ella y lo dejó delante de ella, luego colocó un tenedor y una servilleta. —Hay algunos muy buenos hospitales en Buckhead. Está Piamonte y el Centro Shepherd y…

—No —dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, negando—. No puedes tenerme en cuenta para cada decisión que tomes, Quinn.

—¿Qué si quiero tenerte en cuenta?

Se paró bruscamente y rodeó la barra para detenerse frente a ella. Sus manos se cerraron en puños a los costados. Sus profundos ojos verdes ardían. Por un momento pensó que podría estar a punto de darle un puñetazo. —No tienes que hacerme esto de nuevo. ¡No puedo dejarte regresar de nuevo a mi vida, sólo para verte salir de ella por segunda vez! No creo que pudiera sobrevivir a ello. —Lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, se apartó, saliendo disparada fuera de la cocina.

—Mierda. —Eso se había vuelto épicamente en su contra—. ¡Rach, espera!

La perdió en su apartamento hasta que la oyó hurgar en la lavandería. Cuando llegó a su lado, estaba temblorosamente fregando la ropa, todavía húmeda y arrugada por la lavadora.

—No te vayas —dijo.

Aspiró, tratando de meter un pie en sus pantalones mientras se equilibraba con el otro. Alejó sus manos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura por detrás mientras ella luchaba por sacárselo de encima. Todo lo que logró fue que se aferrara con más fuerza.

Cuando dejó de retorcerse, enterró el rostro en su cabello. —Escúchame. No te estoy dejando de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que jodí todo y que todavía no confías en que no voy a herirte por segunda vez, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es demostrarlo. Para poder hacer eso, tienes que estar alrededor para observar.

La sostuvo hasta que sintió la rigidez de sus músculos yéndose lentamente, e incluso entonces no la soltó, sólo aflojó un poco su agarre.

—Deberíamos poner fin a esto ahora, antes de que las cosas se pongan más intensas y se nos salgan de las manos. No es justo de mi parte impedirte una promoción, y no es justo que pongas ese tipo de peso sobre nuestra relación cuando no te harás cargo de ella tan pronto.

—Está bien, admito que traer a colación el trabajo era injusto y estúpido. Quería medir tu reacción a la posibilidad, y no lo pensé hasta el final. Lo siento por eso, pero al menos sabes que soy honesta contigo.

—Me gusta la ciudad, también —dijo en voz baja—. Me gusta mi hospital.

Susurró en su oído—: ¿Todavía te gusto?

Cuando no respondió de inmediato, besó su hombro, donde la camisa se había deslizado hacia abajo por su brazo, rozando su barbilla sin afeitar sobre su piel sólo para sentirla temblar en su contra.

—No peleas justo —se quejó.

—Te ofrecí darme una paliza.

—Y tal vez todavía quiero dártela. —Se giró en sus brazos, aplanando sus manos en sus pechos—. Por supuesto que todavía me gustas, pero no más minas terrestres, ¿de acuerdo? No soy buena con las sutilezas, y no seré la razón por la que rechazarás un trabajo que te mereces.

—Buckhead es accesible en auto, sabes.

Arrugó su cara. —Tal vez para ti lo es.

Besó su boca. —Maldición, extrañé tu obstinado trasero.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas cayeron en una clase de rutina: sexo, comida, sueño, o alguna variación de los tres, ya sea en el apartamento de Rachel o en el de Quinn, en función de los horarios de trabajo y los niveles de fatiga. Rachel no se sorprendió al descubrir que había ganado siete libras por su cocina. Se podría haber pensado que con todo el sexo quemaría algunas de las calorías adicionales que consumía, pero lo que no estaba siendo utilizado se estaba asentando en su trasero. Era hora de empezar a utilizar exclusivamente las escaleras en el hospital en lugar del ascensor. Y tal vez renunciar a una segunda porción de la increíble comida de Quinn. Por desgracia, al igual que Quinn, sus platos eran difíciles de resistir.

Era domingo, y tenían una cita. Una verdadera cita, fuera de sus apartamentos con ella recogiéndola y todo. Llevando ropa. Le había dicho que usara algo casual, algo en lo que estaría cómodo al aire libre.

Cuando Rachel brincó bajo las escaleras a la una en punto, vestida con un pantalón vaquero, unas zapatillas deportivas y una camiseta de manga larga de algodón. Quinn se reclinó contra el asiento de una elegante Kawasaki azul, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, piernas largas cruzadas en los tobillos. Estaba vestida similar a ella. Tuvo que detener su andar por el miedo de que su lengua la traicionara, ¿Cómo era posible que un cuerpo contuviera tanta sensualidad?

El día era hermoso como ella, cielo azul sin una nube sobre sus cabezas. El aire crispaba con temperaturas por arriba de los sesenta, posiblemente llegaría más tarde a los setenta. Un día perfecto para hacer algo divertido afuera, lo cual era una anomalía para Rachel. Normalmente pasaba sus días poniéndose al día con la lavandería, pagando cuentas, y tomando ocho horas ininterrumpidas de sueño. El aire fresco sería bueno para ella.

Quinn se acercó para un beso rápido, luego colocó sus lentes de sol en el compartimento de la motocicleta, mientras ella miraba con precaución a la máquina. Notando el segundo casco en la parte posterior del asiento.

—¿Iremos en esto?

—Depende de ti, pero pensé que si te daba la opción, te gustaría hacerlo.

Distintivamente oyó el desafío en su voz, ¿estaría dispuesta a andar por las agitadas calles de la ciudad de Atlanta en la parte trasera de una moto, y los brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn, terminando con el pelo en forma de casco?

—Diablos, sí —dijo Rachel, golpeando la ola de nerviosismo. Nunca había tocado una motocicleta en su vida, pero sabía que se ocuparía de cuidarla bien y por encima de todo sería excitante, si no fuera por el poquito de miedo que sentía. Está bien, probablemente era aterrador, pero solo se vive una vez, ¿No?

Sonrió. —Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras eso.

—Me lo imaginaba, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

—Estaba esperando que no dijeras eso.

—Te gustará, lo prometo. Mientras dure el viaje, recuerda relajarte y disfrutarlo. Las primeras veces que giremos en una esquina se sentirá raro para ti. Tu instinto natural hará que te tenses y quizás que pelees contra la gravedad, es normal, pero no te caerás. Apóyate en mí y has que tu cuerpo haga lo que hace el mío, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. —A pesar de la sequedad en su boca y el sudor que humedecía su labio superior.

—Súbete.

Quinn la ayudó a montar, asegurando la correa de la hebilla de su casco con fuerza y luego bajó el visor del frente. Señaló las clavijas donde debía colocar sus pies.

Satisfecha porque estaba lista para andar, paso una de sus piernas encima del asiento, donde antes estaba su casco y pateó la manivela de la moto, Rachel se acercó a su espalda, envolviendo los brazos en su cintura. Tocó sus manos una vez antes de agarrar el manubrio.

—¿Lista? —preguntó en voz alta, pero ahogada por el casco.

Con el corazón golpeteando en el pecho, Rachel le dio pulgares arriba.

—Espera.

Tensó su agarre alrededor de ella, juntando sus dedos, y Quinn se alejó de su complejo de apartamentos.

Al principio era raro, como había dicho que sería, acostumbrarse al movimiento de la moto sin tensarse (o gritar de terror) cuando tomó una esquina, y estaba segura de que Quinn condujo más despacio de lo que normalmente lo haría si hubiera estado viajando solo. Pero después de unos kilómetros de ir manejando a través del tráfico se acostumbró al movimiento, confiando en los instintos de Quinn, y se relajó en su contra.

Tenía que admitir que era un poco caliente, el que dos cuerpos estén presionados tan cerca el uno del otro, montadas en lo que sería un vibrador gigante entre las piernas.

Habían estado andando durante unos quince minutos cuando vio que Turner Field se avecinaba por delante y se sorprendió. Le sonrió a la parte posterior de su cabeza, y le dio un apretón en la cintura. Navegó por el laberinto de aparcamiento, hasta encontrar un área específicamente para motocicletas, y rodó la bicicleta a una parada suave.

Se bajó primero antes de ayudar a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Rachel se quitó el casco y se sentó en la parte trasera de la moto, luego prestó atención a su pelo.

—Dime que te gustó el paseo.

—Me encantó el paseo.

Levantó su puño. —Sí. Esa es mi chica.

Esas simples palabras enviaron un ridículo calor a su cara y entre las piernas.

Desde el mismo compartimiento donde Quinn había guardado sus gafas de sol, sacó unos para ella y dos gorras de béisbol Atlanta Braves.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo—, pero traje uno para ti, para que no te preocupes por tu cabello.

Rachel le arrebató la gorra de la mano y se colocó sus gafas de sol. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello para tirar de ella y darle un beso de agradecimiento. Se detuvo en sus labios mucho más tiempo de lo que había esperado, gimiendo por tener que detener su manifestación pública de afecto.

—Gracias por las sorpresas —dijo.

—Y aun no se han terminado.

Una vez que Quinn tenía los cascos asegurados a la moto con algún tipo de cable y las llaves en su bolsillo, le agarró la mano y se dirigió al interior del estadio.

Los recuerdos vinieron volando mientras los aromas la golpearon, el pasto recién cortado, palomitas de maíz, cerveza rancia y perros calientes asándose, junto con las muchas tardes que habían pasado aquí en lo que parecía una vida atrás. Ocho años se desvanecieron en minutos. De repente fue ayer, la mano de Rachel apretó la suya mientras se abrían camino a través de la densa multitud de aficionados a los asientos baratos, en la sección más alta y lejana a las gradas. Se había aferrado como si temiera perderla entre la multitud si la soltara.

Ahora, la tomaba de la mano con la misma fuerza, y Rachel se dio cuenta, que nunca la había perdido, aun cuando algo o alguien lo habían obligado a irse. Las partes de su corazón que se habían convertido en hielo sólido después de su partida fueron descongelándose y ahora quedaba sólo uno o dos puntos de hielo. Tal vez, si alguna vez, se decidiera a contarle lo que había sucedido, ese hielo se iría también. Había habido un par de veces últimamente donde había tenido la sensación de que estaba a punto de explotar, pero entonces una sombra oscurecía sus ojos, el momento pasaba y Rachel empujaba lejos su decepción.

Demostró sus boletos al acomodador, y se dejaron llevar cortésmente a los asientos no muy lejos detrás del revestimiento. Bueno, esto no era muy lejos como en los viejos tiempos cuando los jugadores parecían soldaditos de plástico en el campo debajo de ellos.

Rachel dejó escapar un silbido mientras se acomodaban. Ambos equipos estaban en el campo calentando, y estaban tan cerca que podía lanzar una pelota de béisbol y golpear a uno de ellos desde donde estaban sentados, de preferencia un miembro de los Cachorros de Chicago ya que eran el oponente para este juego.

—Bien hecho, Sr. Hart. Bien hecho.

—Ayuda conocer a la gente adecuada. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Y quién podría ser esa gente que consiguen asientos tan buenos si tan pronto en la temporada?

Asintió sobre el hombro de Rachel. —Estás a punto de reunirte con ellos.


End file.
